Geoffrey McCullum
Geoffrey McCullum is a vampire hunter in the Guard of Priwen. Biography Early Life Geoffrey McCullum lived in Dublin with his parents and at least one brother, Ian. During his youth, his father was turned into a vampire while away from home; he returned to Dublin and tore out his wife's throat. Carl Eldritch, a vampire hunter in the Guard of Priwen, killed Geoffrey's father in front of him. Eldritch took Geoffrey in, raising him to become a vampire hunter. With Eldritch's help, Geoffrey hunted down his brother Ian, who had also become a vampire. In adulthood, Geoffrey became a leader in the Guard of Priwen, mercilessly hunting down any vampire he came across. His obsessive and ruthless approach earned him a reputation as a fanatic. Events of VAMPYR Hearing of the chaos at Pembroke Hospital, McCullum goes to investigate possible vampire activity. He is in the middle of questioning Dr. Swansea when Dr. Jonathan Reid comes into the office. McCullum immediately recognises Reid as a vampire and accuses Dr. Swansea of willingly placing his hospital in danger. Dr Swansea admonishes him and tells him to return to his hunt. Before leaving, McCullum warns Reid that he cannot hide from the Guard. Dr. Swansea reminds them that the hospital is neutral territory and blood cannot be spilled there. McCullum begrudgingly walks away from Reid. In response to the growing Skal epidemic, McCullum spreads Priwen patrols across the city. His guard tracks down the root of the infestation in the West End, at Doris Fletcher's acting school. He and the Guard arrive just after Reid kills an infected and mutated Fletcher. McCullum finds it curious that he meet Reid again at the source of the infection, and assures Reid that he'd be having a little chat once he completed the mystery of the citywide Skal epidemic. For the time being, McCullum allows Reid to escape the theater, giving no promises to spare him the next time he encounters the Guard. And By the Sword You Die In his own investigation, McCullum came to the conclusion that it was Dr. Swansea and Jonathan Reid who created the epidemic, assuming they were trying to bring about another Disaster, as William Marshal once did. Ignoring the truce of peace between the Guard and the Pembroke hospital, McCullum and other Priwen hunters would storm the hospital and abduct Dr. Swansea, leaving their mark on his office wall. They take Dr. Swansea to their base at the Doris Fletcher acting school, while McCullum remains at the hospital. Dr. Reid, alerted to the Guards' invasion by Old Bridget, rushes to the hospital and follows a trail of blood to a chamber where McCullum is waiting for him. McCullum uses the system of ultraviolet curtains and Orichalcum powder that Dr. Swansea had installed, to weaken Reid as he confronts him with his accusation that he and Dr. Swansea started the Skal epidemic. He claims to have found proof in the theater that Doris Fletcher was their first experiment. Even as Reid denies knowing anything, McCullum demands to know where William Marshal is, but when Reid remains unyielding, McCullum decides to engage him in combat. Before doing so, he drinks what he claims is King Arthur's blood from a flask. Despite McCullum using the ultraviolet light to weaken him, Reid emerges victorious in the fight. McCullum finally collapses before Reid, yet still proclaims that the Guard of Priwen shall prevail. When Reid realizes that McCullum will not aid him, and will continue the hunt against him, McCullum commands that Reid simply kill him, as there is no use in trying to sway his mind. Reid approaches McCullum, telling him he is mistaken, and McCullum responds in confusion. |-|Spare= Reid reveals that he will spare McCullum, showing him the mercy McCullum never gave him. McCullum is suspicious, believing it to be a ruse, but Reid is sincere, assuring McCullum that they are both simply trying to save the city in their own way. He helps McCullum to his feet, and as Reid walks away, McCullum avows that he will kill Reid the next time they meet. Reid calls back that McCullum called him by his name (as opposed to 'leech') and leaves in the lift. McCullum is at the Whitechapel cemetary, fighting Skals near the grave of Carl Eldritch, when he re-encounters Jonathan Reid. Reid has come to ask McCullum for the blood of King Arthur, an ingredient for the antidote to the Disaster. Before giving the relic over to Reid, McCullum admits that their shared goal of stopping the vampire epidemic did not make them enemies, yet he warns Reid that he will be damned if this is a trick. After receiving the blood of King Arthur, Reid asks McCullum if he will stop the Great Hunt. McCullum admits that they will, but they won't stop hunting vampires entirely. Though McCullum is grateful to Reid for sparing him, he says he may not feel so indebted to him later. He also tells Reid that his scouts observed Lady Ashbury selling some of her paintings before departing to an unknown destination. |-|Turn= Reid reveals that he intends to turn McCullum into a vampire; McCullum reacts in horror and again begs to be killed. Reid bites open his wrist and tells McCullum to prepare himself to be hunted, just as McCullum has hunted Reid. McCullum struggles in vain as Reid, in his "kiss of Judas" spits the blood from his wrist directly into McCullum's mouth. Writhing and gagging, McCullum collapses to the floor as Reid walks away, telling him, "Welcome to the world through the looking glass." McCullum is at the Whitechapel cemetary, fighting Skals near the grave of Carl Eldritch, when he re-encounters Jonathan Reid. Reid has come to ask McCullum for the blood of King Arthur, an ingredient for the antidote to the Disaster. Before giving the relic over to Reid, McCullum admits that their shared goal of stopping the vampire epidemic did not make them enemies, yet he warns Reid that he will be damned if this is a trick. After receiving the blood of King Arthur, Reid inquires as to how McCullum is adapting to immortality. McCullum admits that he feels incredible power as a vampire, and that he could easily become a better vampire hunter than as a human. He is uncertain about his future with the Guard, whether he should hide his nature from his men or leave and hunt on his own, but he does not rule out the possibility of hunting Reid again in the future. Characteristics Personality McCullum is a gruff, hostile man to both Dr. Swansea and Jonathan Reid; his hostility stems from his hatred of vampires and his disgust at Dr. Swansea allowing them into the hospital. Dr. Swansea describes McCullum as a fanatic. References Category:Hunters in VAMPYR Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR Category:Citizens